marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 2 95
| Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Penciler1_1 = Carlo Pagulayan | Penciler1_2 = Marshall Rogers | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Inker1_2 = Jeffrey Huet | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Virtual Calligraphy | Letterer1_2 = Randy Gentile | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Nathan Cosby | NextIssue = Giant-Size Hulk #1 | StoryTitle1 = Exile, Part 4 | Synopsis1 = With the Hulk gaining popularity in the gladiatorial arenas, Caiera the Oldstrong has invested her efforts in finding a way to destroy him before he poses a threat to the Red King's rule of planet Sakaar. The possibility of destroying the Hulk comes in the form of the Silver Savage, an alien being that had recently been enslaved after passing through the Great Portal to their world. She demands to know the story of this alien, but when he resists her commands, she activates his Obedience Disc to force it out of him. The alien slave explains that he was once Norrin Radd of the planet Zenn-La. He came from a world where his people lived in peaceful pleasure and he hated it. Longing for the adventures of his ancestors, he had his chance the day Galactus came to consume their world. Radd took a ship and petitioned the world devourer to spare his planet, offering himself to aid Galactus in finding another suitable world. Endowed with the Power Cosmic, Norrin Radd was transformed into the Silver Surfer. The Surfer says sometime later he felt something call him to the Great Portal and he passed through it. Knocked out by the energies of the portal, the Surfer found himself in chains and he was tagged with an Obedience Disc by the Red King's Death's Head Guard. He now found himself engaged in the type of gladiatorial combat that he longed for in his youth, now experiencing the death and carnage of the arenas, he has nothing but hate for the people who have forced him into the life he once coveted. Caiera is suitably impressed and hopes that this creature will finally rid them of the warrior her people call the Green Skar. The following day, the arena is being prepared for the coming battle. One of the slaves is clearing the battlefield when he happens upon the root of a plant growing out of the ground where the Hulk had bled during his battle against the Red King. Ordered to get back to work, this slave whispers his discovery to the others. Soon, the Hulk and his Warbound and ushered into the arena much to the delight of the spectators. Meanwhile, not far away, Red King Agmo-Asan is being shown the ship that brought the Hulk to Earth. One of the technicians informs him that it was used by his people to exile the Hulk from his homeworld and hopes to find a weapon capable of stopping him inside. However, the Red King is uninterested in the ship, wishing to be in the arena instead. His advisors point out that if he were to kill the Green Skar, he would just be making the monster a martyr. Back in the arena, the Hulk is shocked to discover that his opponent is none other than his sometime ally, the Silver Surfer. The Silver Surfer is forced to battle his friend due to the Obedience Disc. However, before the Surfer can slay the Hulk, the other members of the Warbound come to the Hulk's aid, but their attacks are of little effect. With only the Hulk and Hiroim left standing they initiate a two-pronged attack. While Hiroim attacks from above, the Surfer is too busy deflecting the blow to stop the Hulk from striking him in the Obedience Disc. The force of the blow damages the device, freeing the Silver Surfer from the control of his slavemasters. Still furious at being attacked by his ally, the Hulk bludgeons the Silver Surfer before he can finish thanking the gamma-spawned monster for freeing him. He is eventually stopped by Korg who points out that they have won the battle. Having won three rounds in the arena, Korg demands their freedom. However, Caiera arrives and demands that they show their allegiance to the Red King by slaying some rebels first. Among the rebels are Ello Kaifi, who previously fought by their side. When the Warbound resist, Primus Vand activates their Obedience Discs to force them to comply. However, before they can be made to kill the rebels, the Silver Surfer recovers from his beating and uses his Power Cosmic to free all the slaves. Finally free, the Hulk orders the slaves to help him and his Warbound tear down the arena. They completely destroy the structure and escape with the help of the Surfer. Having found refuge in the woods, the Silver Surfer offers to take the Hulk with him back into the stars. The Hulk refuses to go, saying that this place is now his home and bids the Surfer farewell. The Surfer leaves Sakaar, leaving the Hulk behind where the brute is already being considered the Skaar Son, the savior of this alien world. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * ** ** ** * * Locations: * ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Silver Surfer recaps his origins as they were originally told in . * The Silver Surfer states that something drew him to the Great Portal to Sakaar. It is later revealed in - that the planets Old Power is an impure form of the Power Cosmic. * The Hulk mentions how when he first met the Silver Surfer all he wanted to do was get to the stars. He is referring to the events of - . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Incredible Hulk #95 - Comic Book Database }} ru:Incredible Hulk Vol 2 95